


A Spark in the Sea

by onnagakusei



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnagakusei/pseuds/onnagakusei
Summary: A series of vignettes depicting in-between moments of the relationship between Katara and Zuko as it develops throughout the show.





	A Spark in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the episode "The Tales of Ba Sing Se" - recall that this episode consisted of several vignettes focusing on a few characters during their time in Ba Sing Se. This is told from Katara's perspective during Zuko's vignette.

Katara knows that sound. She knows it all too well. _Firebending_.

She quickly flattens herself against a shadowed wall, eyes darting around the dark and empty street. Her heart beats fast in anticipation of a fight. _Where is it coming from?_ Katara has had enough fire thrown at her in all shapes and sizes to recognize its roar, but this is the quietest assault she's ever heard. Almost like when Toph whizzes a barrage of pebbles at Aang to hone his multitasking (or so she claims).

Seeing no one, Katara cautiously steps back out into the open. She turns in a full circle, trying to determine the direction of the ongoing sound. After all, she might not be under attack, but someone else might be. _Just my luck_ , she grumbles to herself. _I swear, trouble is drawn to us like moths to a_ —she freezes as the sound stops as quickly as it had begun. Quiet settles over the evening again.

 _No one's screaming, so that's good_ , she thinks. _Or… very bad, on second thought._ She heads in what she thinks is the right direction, uncorking her waterskin and trying to be stealthy. While no coward, Katara is often the most realistic one of the group, and she wishes now that she had let Aang tag along on her walk. _If wishes were raindrops, then you'd be soaked_ , she scolds herself. _And you're a waterbender, so that's a lot of wishes._

Katara peeks around a corner and just barely manages to muffle her gasp. It's _him_!

Prince Zuko, one of her least favorite people ever, stands just a few feet away. She recognizes him even with his back facing her. Purely through defensive instincts. Obviously. It's probably the arrogant look to his hair or the royal way he breathes or something. _What is he doing here?_ she wonders. The last she'd seen him was when they were all facing Azula in that ghost town. And when he threw fire at her for offering healing. Her eyes narrow. _I'm sure he's after Aang again. Well, he isn't going to get a chance_.

But instead of taking him by surprise like she means to, Katara can only gape, eyes widening comically, when she notices what's beside him.

Or rather, _who_ is beside him.

A young Earth Kingdom woman is exclaiming over something, happiness radiating from her cheerful face. Katara follows the girl's gaze to see what she's so happy about—maybe a platoon of soldiers arriving to save her from the dreaded firebender—but no, it's… a fountain. Flickering lanterns float in its several tiers, reflecting a rosy glow across the water. In fact, dozens of small flames burn brightly all over the courtyard. A ring of street lights casts a warmth on the scene.

 _Wait, I walked through here a little while ago_ , Katara realizes. _But everything was dark..._

Katara's jaw practically unhinges as she realizes the implications. _That's_ _what the fire was for? He was… lighting lanterns? For a_ _girl_ _?_ She's not sure why the last part is important, but it all seems very out of character for such a cruel, self-important young man.

 _Maybe it's not him._ She takes a closer look at the figure, studying his backside—his _back_ —carefully. Whoever it is isn't actively yelling, which is almost enough to convince her that she was mistaken. Except _someone_ had to have lit all those lanterns, and the girl looks too surprised to have done it. He has the same lean build as the prince, too, his clothes not quite hiding the muscle beneath. Unlike a lot of boys (and Katara has seen a lot of boys in her travels so far), he stands up straight with his shoulders back. Tall and proud. And his hair seems to be the right shade, all glossy and soft-looking. It looks better grown out like this than that severe ponytail.

Cheeks reddening slightly, Katara is suddenly glad none of her friends are here. _No harm in admitting he's cute. I'm just being honest_ , she defends herself. To herself. _He's still a jerk. Assuming he_ _is_ _Zuko._ She still isn't positive, and she's debating her next move when the girl reaches for his hand.

 _Wait, doesn't she realize he's a firebender?_ Katara wonders, aghast. _There's no way she doesn't know! He just lit the entire courtyard on fire! Sort of!_ But the girl doesn't seem to be in immediate danger, so Katara continues to wait. For what, she doesn't know.

Then the girl and boy turn towards each other, and Katara's heart skips a beat. _It_ _is_ _him._ His scarred side is still facing away from her, but Katara identifies the prince by his jaw and the shape of his good eye. What's unfamiliar is the look on his face. She can't place the expression, but it totally lacks the usual anger and aggression. Then the girl goes in for a kiss, and _that_ was _definitely_ panic right there.

He shoves something in front of his face and says something about a coupon. _A coupon?!_ Katara almost snorts in surprise at his unexpected awkwardness. She watches as the girl continues to smile at him. At Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Who staved off her kiss with a coupon. _This is so surreal._

She can't look away when the girl kisses him softly, nor when he—just as softly—kisses her back. Katara realizes she's holding her breath and finally tears her eyes away. She's starting to feel bad for watching, for intruding on this private moment. Even if _he_ had violently intruded on plenty of _her_ happy moments.

She doesn't see when they break apart, but she hears the girl crying out, "What's wrong?" Katara looks back and strains to catch Zuko's reply.

"It's complicated." That's all he says before he turns and hurries away, thankfully in the opposite direction of Katara. _He's always so dramatic_ , Katara thinks while rolling her eyes, oblivious as to her own dramatic tendencies. 

The girl looks genuinely disappointed, staring after him with a coupon in her hand. _Don't worry_ , Katara tells her mentally, _you can do a lot better._

The girl looks back at the fountain and gazes at the small flames. Katara looks too, at the sparkling fountain, the admittedly harmless fire brightening the courtyard, and the shy smile softening the other girl's face. After a brief struggle, Katara manages to be painfully honest with herself, looking past her personal biases for just a moment.

 _To be fair_ , she adds silently, _you could probably do a lot worse, too_. With that, she slips away into the dark and walks slowly back home, lost in thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more vignettes? Let me know if you have suggestions on when.


End file.
